Retrospectiva
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Años después de la partida de Nana, Hachi la encuentra y mientras espera su presentación no puede evitar pensar en su relación y en si pudo haber sido diferente.


**L**a verdad adoro Nana, es quizás mi serie favorita o al menos esta entre las tres primeras y mientras escuchaba Kuroi Namida se me ocurrio este fic bastante melancolico que espero les guste.

Nana no me pertenece, es obra de la gran Ai Yazawa y espero que pronto continue con el.

* * *

><p><strong>RETROSPECTIVA<strong>

Hay veces que me pregunto si en verdad estábamos destinadas a conocernos, en ocasiones me parece que todo fue por simple casualidad, que el que se detuviera el tren por la nieve y tuviéramos que pasar el tiempo platicando no significo nada y que fue por simple suerte el que me haya tocado sentarme a tu lado.

Creo que quizás si no nos hubiéramos conocido no hubiéramos sufrido tanto, por que si, en este momento mientras espero en la mesa mas alejada del bar donde te presentas en Londres, ansiosa por verte después de tantos años, reconozco que nos hicimos mucho daño, quizás por la dependencia que desarrollamos la una a la otra, pudo haber sido también por nuestro carácter tan diferente, por todas esas cosas que no nos atrevimos a decir en el momento y que después se convirtieron en muros separándonos cada vez más, quizás fue todo.

Aun recuerdo mi sorpresa al verte en el departamento que me iban a mostrar, ahí, en ese momento, decidí que tu y yo estábamos destinadas a conocernos, a ser amigas, a formar parte de la vide de la otra, a convertirnos en mas que amigas y todo pareció tomar sentido, nuestros nombres iguales, que fuera el apartamento setecientos siete, que me fueran tan fácil sentirme segura a tu lado, que todo pareciera ser como siempre debió ser.

Se que te fuiste por que no soportabas mas el estar ahí fingiendo que todo estaba bien, ahora lo se, en su momento me enoje, llore, grite que te odiaba, que si tu no querías estar conmigo yo tampoco iba a querer estar contigo, que hubiera deseado jamás conocerte pero ahora te comprendo y entiendo tu decisión, no que no me siga doliendo que te fueras y me dejaras pero se que era lo que necesitabas, solo me hubiera gustado que te despidieras.

No te voy a negar que estoy asustada, me aterra el pensar que en el momento en que me veas salgas corriendo y te pierda de nuevo, no se si podré soportarlo por que he deseado este día desde el momento que te fuiste, quizás por eso estoy en la mesa mas alejada, para poder verte sin que tu lo hagas como tantas otras veces lo hice por la televisión solo que ahora no tengo un mando para poner pausa y quedarme observándote por horas pero eso lo hace infinitamente mejor por que se que eres real.

Las luces se pagan y anuncian tu presentación, no te haces llamar Nana pero no me importa el nombre que tengas, para mi siempre serás Nana Osaki y yo siempre sere Nana Komatsu, sales al escenario y tu cabello largo y rubio atrapan mi atención pero eres Tu, tal y como te recuerdo, tal y como siempre has sido, mis lagrimas brotan a la primera nota que sale del piano que te acompaña y cuando oigo tu voz mi mundo se rompe y desaparece todo a mi alrededor solo quedando Tu, mi heroína, cantando con la misma pasión de siempre aunque el genero sea diferente y no puedo evitar recordar la primera canción que te escuche, esa que cantaste arriba de nuestra mesa, con un celular como micrófono y acompañada de la guitarra de Nobu.

Lloro de alegría, de felicidad, de tristeza, de miedo, de dolor, no se ya por que lo hago pero no puedo evitar que salgan y sinceramente no quiero evitarlas por que es lo único que me retiene para no salir corriendo y abrazarte, no parece lógico pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de ti después de tantos años te siento mas lejos que nunca, la canción esta por acabarse y justo con tu última nota me levanto y aplaudo como tantas otras veces lo hice al final de tus canciones, me paro con la intención que me veas y poder verte mejor, me paro sin importar que me estén viendo como si estuviera loca por que seguro lo parezco, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, la lagrimas aun resbalando por las mejillas y una sonrisa tonta parezco la misma chica de veinte años que te vio por primera vez cantar hace ya tantos años.

Mi corazón se detiene cuando a los dos segundos de verme se que me reconoces por que tus ojos se abren inmensamente y las lagrimas comienzan a desbordarse, no se si dar el primer paso y acercarme o solo seguir viéndote pero antes de que nada más pase tu sueltas el micrófono y corres a donde estoy y yo, como imitando tus movimientos, hago lo mismo y me doy cuenta que había dejado de respirar por que cuando siento tus brazos a mi alrededor pareciera que la mitad de mi alma a regresado, quizás eso fue lo que paso por que se que tu sentiste lo mismo.

—Hola— Es lo único que sale de mis labios después de interminables minutos de estar abrazada a ti para convencerme que no es otro sueño mas.

—Hola— Me respondes sin soltarme y sin querer que me sueltes.

—Te extrañe— Te digo por que no hay otra cosa que decir y por que nada es mas cierto que eso.

—No volveré a irme— Dices sin vacilar un momento y se que sonríes cuando dices eso por que no importa el tiempo que hayamos estado separadas, te conozco y me conoces, por que las almas gemelas son así.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, dudas, quejas o comentarios seran bien recibidos.<p>

Bye.


End file.
